Nico di Angelo goes to HIVE
by Hazelaid
Summary: Well, like the title Nico goes to H.I.V.E. Takes place after The Blood of Olympus, but before the Trails of Apollo. Takes place During the first H.I.V.E. book, so if you are not completely familiar with the H.I.V.E. series this book would be good for you. Rated Teen but younger kids can probably read it just fine. It is no worse than the books it came from.
1. I don't want to go outside!

**I apologize if the characters are a little OOC, but I noticed no one has covered this area of stories, so that needs to be fixed. PLEASE let me know if I should just trash this and let it rot for the rest of forever or if it is great and I should update TWO times in one day.**

 _Some weird POV that isn't from a person in the story_

It was a beautiful day at Camp Half-Blood. The sun was shining, birds were singing, kids were laughing and having fun, except Nico di Angelo.

Nico was laying down on his bed in the Hades cabin sulking that not _anything_ was needed _anywhere_.

There wasn't a ghost that needed convincing to come down to his Father's realm, there wasn't the possibility of a new pantheon of gods being discovered, there was _nothing_ exciting happening.

Nico. rolled over when the door to the cabin started to open. He was now facing the wall Instead of the door. He had no interest in getting a face full of sun.

Once the door finished opening and letting all that REALLY bright sunlight inside the cabin Nico heard a familiar voice. It was Will Solstice, his boyfriend.

"Hey, Nico it's a great day and you should be out enjoying it not cooped up in a dark room. We don't want the new campers to think you are a vampire, do we?".

Nico sighed, "Will, I still refuse to go outside and for your information today is _horrible_." He rolled over, so he could see Will while he talked to him.

Will lunged toward Nico claiming, "You can't stay in here all day. You have to spend time outside today doctor's orders!"

Nico yelped and rolled off his all black bed that was still, sadly, shaped like a coffin. Nico smirked, "Fine, you win Will I'll go outside", he chuckled, "on the way to my cabin at Camp Jupiter."

Nico faded into the shadows just in time to see Will look at him with an expression of fake horror at Nico twisting his words.

Unfortunately, Nico never made it to Camp Jupiter because apparently Nico really did need that nap he was trying to take in the Hades cabin.

Instead, Nico looked around to see a small town in . . . . . China. The town Nico was in was very small. It was about 10 houses and 3 other large buildings that were probably where the people shopped and worked.

There were also 6-8 people who noticed this strange boy wearing all black that appeared in the middle of their town and were now staring at him.

Nico groaned he hated this town. This was the town that he shadow-traveled to every time he goofed up.

The people of the town had already had an encounter with some other child of Hades hundreds of years ago and were convinced that Nico was that same person and that he was a spirit of some kind or something similar to that that they need to treat kindly and with respect.

Which wasn't that bad. At least they weren't trying to kill him, but it did get annoying.

Nico groaned again and then proceeded to faint.

 **How was that for a first chapter? Too short? Too long? Do you need more detail? If so what kind of details? Please help me write!**


	2. Darts plus China equal Story

**I updated this really fast, so in the future expect not-so-frequent updates.**

 **Nico's POV**

When I opened my eyes and looked around although my vision seemed a bit funky I could see I was lying on a soft bed that was surrounded by bowls of fruit and candles that were given off a sweet smell while they burned.

As I sat up my vision cleared and I could see that I was in a room that looked a lot like a hotel room. There was the bed that I was resting on, a T.V., a chair, a table, and another door that probably led to the bathroom.

As soon as I thought about going to look in the bathroom the door leading outside creaked as it opened slowly. I quickly jumped back into a sleeping position and halfway closed my eyes, so I could see what was going on, but looked asleep.

Apparently, though I either didn't do this quickly enough or the guy who walked in was too observant for his own good because he gave a shout in some other language that I assumed was Chinese and three more guys rushed in talking all at once, very quickly, in the same foreign language. I groaned and gave up my attempt at faking unconsciousness by sitting up.

I asked in English, "Where am I?" This seemed to confuse the four men because they all stopped talking to me and huddled together whispering about something or other in their other language.

Suddenly what had happened hit me. I was surrounded by people who couldn't understand me and, from information from some of my last visits, thought I was a spirit or something of the like. I grinned. This situation could work out to be a lot of fun.

"Hey!", I shouted out and the four men spun around looking like a 6-year old that had been spotted stealing candy, "Can anyone understand me? If so raise your hand and jump or otherwise . . . Um... I'll... do something to you!"

No one responded right away, but after a while, the original guy who had came in said something and wandered off. The three remaining guys made themselves busy and started offering me different fruits. All of which I didn't want.

They offered me oranges, apples, and several other fruits. Before the second giant war I would have taken some of the fruits, but after being trapped in that jar my appetite decreased greatly and the range of foods I would eat also decreased.

I used to eat just about anything as long as there was a lot of it. Brianca used to tease me that my stomach was an empty pit with a tapeworm in it. Now I could barely finish a single piece of bread or fruit a day.

Seeing that the three men were becoming stressed that I wasn't eating anything I accepted a piece of... something. It looked similar to an orange, but had different colors. It was pre-peeled and covered with sugar. As soon as I bit into the fruit all three men visibly relaxed.

Over the next hour, the three men left and I stood up ready to shadow-travel out of there.

I walked out of my room to find a nice shadow to use because the light was on in the hotel room and... well . . I couldn't figure out where the light switch was.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something black streaking toward me. I whirled around, facing the direction that it came from and sidestepped it.

The object that I had avoided seemed to be a dart of some kind. I frowned. I didn't like people who threw darts at me.

I saw a second dart hurling toward me and sidestepped that one too, but unfortunately, I stepped right into the path of a third black dart that was coming from behind me.

As my vision faded and I slumped to the ground I could see two men who were wearing all black jump out from the bushes that were right outside the hotel room.

'Great', I thought, ' What do these people want."

 **How is that for a second chapter? It is a lot longer than any of my other chapters, so I hope people will review more.**


	3. OH MY GOSH I FORGOT!

**I forgot to do a disclaimer! ! !**

 **This is the disclaimer for the whole book. So don't expect another one.**

 **Um. . . . . I'm stuck. . . . .**

 **What do normal people do for disclaimers?**

 **I don't know. I wanted to make this awesome, but this will probably suck, so here goes nothing.**

Me: Hey Nico! Did I write the Percy Jackson books?

Nico: What? Percy has a book series? Why can't _I_ have a book series?! Percy doesn't even like to read!

Me: Nico I hate to break this to you, but you have lived your whole life in two and a half book series. What I would like you to do is say that the name on the cover of all the books is not mine, so I didn't write them, so . . . that's it. *Takes out Percy Jackson Books*

Nico: *Walks over to the books and starts examining them* Yep, you did not write this, because they were written by an adult guy and you are neither of those. WAIT A MINUTE! What are the two books called 'Trials of Apollo' about? *Talking excitedly* I can find out where Apollo vanished to with these and get him to fix the oracle!

Me: *Pales and graps books before Nico can open any* Let's not read your future. Time for you to go back to the story, Nico.

 **How was that? One disclaimer down and one to go!**

Me: O.K., Otto did I come up with the idea of H.I.V.E?

Otto: Um . . . no, Nero came up with the idea of HIVE.

Me: That isn't what I meant, but because I don't remember your author, that will work.

Otto: Wait, what? I'm confused.

Me: That is fine. Now just go back to your shroud.

Otto: * As he is leaving* What's a shroud?

 **Was that a good or bad disclaimer? By the way, my new policy is I will update one time for every review I get.**


	4. Meeting People

_**Chapter 4**_

 **I almost had a heart attack when I logged on on the 23rd. I had TWO reviews. THANK YOU!**

 **Matt:** I'm sorry you got mixed up. Hopefully, you find what you are looking for! Thanks for reviewing!

 **Mason:** I don't think I will for two reasons. 1) When every I write anything romantic, it sucks. 2) I just can't imagine Franz and Nigel getting together, so because I can't imagine it happening, it would suck. I had actually forgotten to include them, so thanks for reminding me! Thanks for reviewing!

 **Nico's POV**

I groaned as I regained consciousness. My vision clearing, I noticed that I appeared to be moving and there were two other boys there as well. Only one was awake.

The boy who was awake had pure white spiky hair and piercing blue eyes that stared at me as he examined me. The other boy, who was still unconscious, appeared to be Asian and was very tall. The Asian boy was about one head taller than the white-haired boy and two heads taller than me.

The two boys both appeared to be a little older than me. Maybe about 14? Although I was slightly short for my age, so they might be younger. Possibly somewhere closer to my thirteen and a half. This was going to require some later questioning. Before I could get the question out the boy with white spiky hair spat accusingly, "Who are you?"

I gulped and replied, " Umm . . . Nico "

White hair shot back, "Your Last Name too".

Ok. This just got harder. I wasn't about to tell this strange boy my last name, so I had to make one up. What could I use that wouldn't make him suspicious? " . . . Jackson" The boy examined my face, trying to detect a lie. I kept my face neutral. He nodded, accepting what I told him, "Ok, Nico. My name is Otto Malpense. Do you have any Idea as to why we are here?"

I shook my head slightly, "No. I was hoping that you did. Do you know who that boy is who is still unconscious?"

Otto replied, "I do know him and I suspect that he isn't sleeping or still unconscious. Wing, are you there?" The Asian boy stirred and opened his eyes, "I am indeed here." Wing turned to me, "May I ask how old you are? Otto and I are both thirteen while you appear to be younger, Nico."

Great. How come both of them were older than me, but _somehow_ still taller? It's not my fault that I had stopped growing! Might as well answer them.

I shifted and reluctantly let out, "I am thirteen . . . and a half."

Both boys stared at me. Otto raised an eyebrow at me until finally he turned and started consulting with each other about our immediate future.

I tried to listen, but my mind wandered and before too long I found myself planning my escape and backstory if escape proved impossible.

Obviously, my first impulse was to shadow-travel back where I would be safe, but I was too tired to try any of my powers without expecting that it would fail. Maybe the best plan would be to wait until I found out who captured me and then after resting up I could attempt to get back to one of the demigod camps . . . yes, that would work.

Now, WHY did I say my last name was Jackson?

 **This was just too perfect of an ending. I'm sorry for not updating this, but there is life.**

 **Please review! It encourages me to write!**


End file.
